


Drunk Texts from Grantaire

by lojo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I write things and laugh so I hope other people find this as amusing as I did, M/M, theres an OC but hes so minor he doesnt even count so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not long past midnight when Combeferre’s phone buzzed. The man sighed, texts this late usually meant drama, or Courfeyrac had just had sex and felt the need to let everybody know. Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with these people. </p>
<p>It was from Grantaire, he needed to be picked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts from Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think I'm funny, also I really like this ship. This is my contribution.

It was not long past midnight when Combeferre’s phone buzzed. The man sighed, texts this late usually meant drama, or Courfeyrac had just had sex and felt the need to let everybody know. Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with these people. 

**To Combeferre:** ‘What’s happening is I am utterly fucked. Not even a little bit. A fucking lot. Like two bottles of vodka fucked. I’m dictating this to my sober Chinese friend who works in this takeaway. And he has a strange face.

 

I would like to note I have never met this man before but he apparently considers us friends. Whoever you are, your friend is so drunk. I finish my shift at 1 o’clock and I’m taking him home. I think you should take him to some sort of meeting, he’s an alcoholic without a doubt. He wrapped himself in toilet paper and is currently chatting to himself. You need to talk to him urgently’

Combeferre closed his eyes and let out a sigh, praying for patience, then tapped out a reply.

**To Grantaire:** ‘I’ll pick him up, but thank you for the offer. He shouldn’t be left alone with people he doesn’t know, he’s prone to stupidity’

After exchanging a few short texts for directions, he was on his way. 

When he arrived, he pulled up right out front the store doors and got out. Grantaire was leaning heavily on the counter and muttering menu options out loud. 

“Grantaire”

The man in question turned to him and straightaway his face lit up. “Ferre! We were just talking about you” he slurred, like he was genuinely surprised to see him and hadn’t forced a stranger to send a text on his behalf. Grantaire was holding his phone and Combeferre plucked it from his hands for safekeeping.

“We’re going home. Come on, can you walk?”  
Grantaire made about two wobbly steps before he fell flat on his face. The man behind the counter (who was not Asian at all) sighed, and called out ‘I’m worried about him, he needs help’. 

Combeferre helped him up and together they made their way to the car. Combeferre had to physically manhandle him into the car and buckle the seatbelt. When he got in the driver’s seat he turned to Grantaire and said “For god’s sake, tell me if you need to pull over, okay, I don’t want you throwing up in my car”

The man frowned, and Combeferre made him repeat what he said to make sure the message was clear. When he was satisfied, he drove _slowly_ home. 

Grantaire didn’t seem to notice his surroundings, when his shoes were pulled off and the toilet paper disposed of and he used a toothbrush that was fresh out the packet and sparkly blue, didn’t seem to think anything was amiss as a glass was pressed in his hand and he was told to drink, right up until he was lying on Combeferre’s sofa with a blanket and pillow. Then his brows just furrowed and he looked at the bespectacled man with confusion.

“This isn’t my place”

“This isn’t your place, its mine. You’re staying with me tonight; I don’t think it’s safe to leave you alone when you’ve had so much to drink”

“Oh” He closed his eyes and mumbled “G’night”. The ‘I love you’ slipped out, but he was too out of it to care.

Combeferre cleared his throat and pretended he didn’t hear it, and went back to his books.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a drunk text i found on the internet and laughed at, and may/may not be partly inspired by real life experiences  
> It started out kind of gen and then turned a bit shippy so yep, hope you liked it


End file.
